This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seals are commonly used for sealing a gap disposed around an outer surface of an inner member received within a bore of an outer member, such as a fuel injector, a spark plug tube, or a shaft. Conventional seals incorporate a rubber outer dimension (OD) for engaging a bore and may have various inner dimension (ID) seal configurations for engaging a shaft or other inner member.
A seal is provided for insertion in a bore in an outer member and engaging an inner member received in the bore. The seal includes an outer annular insert having a first diameter and an inner annular insert having a second diameter smaller than the first diameter. An elastomeric body includes an outer portion over-molded on the outer annular insert and an inner seal over-molded on the inner annular insert and including an intermediate web extending between the outer portion and the inner portion. The web extends both axially and radially relative to a center axis of the outer annular insert. The inner seal includes an inboard sealing surface and the outer portion including an outboard sealing surface.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.